He Knows
by show me a good time
Summary: He knows. Yup, without a doubt. Souta is very much aware of how wrong it is, but that doesn't stop him. Nope. Not in the slightest. Because, though he is aware of how wrong it it, he is also aware of how good it makes him feel.


He Knows

He knows. Yup, without a doubt. Souta is very much aware of how wrong it is, but that doesn't stop him. Nope. Not in the slightest.

Because, though he is aware of how wrong it it, he is also aware of how good it makes him feel.

Souta had always been a quite kid. He got along well with others and did well in school. He was the only kid in his whole grade that everyone thought had a

bright, normal future ahead of him. The teachers at school, his fellow peers and friends, as well as the grownup friends of his family were positive that he was going to be the role model of many people. Everyone said that Souta was the one that would finish high school with good grades, enter a good collage or university, and settle down with a sweet woman that would birth him equally sweet children.

That's why, once people started to find out, they were shocked beyond belief. How could the sweet, golden boy do something like this? Didn't he know he was disappointing everyone? People wondered. As they should.

Yes, when people caught Souta with his older sister in a rather... suggestive position, they were appalled. To them it didn't make sense. Why would Souta of all people be caught doing something even the lowest of scum wouldn't have done. What respectable woman would want him now?

But Souta didn't care. In fact, he was rather pleased he didn't have to hide his love for his sister anymore. To him it made perfect sense. It might not be a well known fact but it is known that people will look for people similar to their parents as their partner. Who else is most like his own mother then her daughter? Souta didn't know of a stronger, more brave and talented woman then his sister. Who else had travelled to the past in order to save the future? No one that Souta knew other then his beautiful sister Kagome.

His... romantic relationship with Kagome had begun with him confessing his deepest and truest love for her. To say Kagome was surprised would be an understatement. She was equally surprised when Souta grabbed the back of her neck and initiated a rather heated kiss. After much argument, and believe you me, there was plenty, Kagome agreed to start a relationship with her younger brother. Nothing to heated, just simple hand holding, good night kisses and dates at the theater. Souta was happy and Kagome was realizing her sudden, more then platonic love for her brother.

Everything was going fine until that one night when Ci-ci, the exchange student from Hung Kong, walked in on Souta and Kagome's first real make out session. She felt really bad for having screamed in shock, drawing the attention of quite a few people. Souta had always been nice to her and all she seemed to do was make life more difficult for him. Souta forgave her but she still felt awful.

Once the shock had worn off, people began to look at the Higurashi family with a lot less respect but Souta still didn't mind. To make life easier for their mother and grandfather, who had remained awfully quiet during the whole ordeal, 17 year old Souta Higurashi left Sunset Shrine to a nice apartment 4 hours away for his old home in Tokyo, with his 21 year old sister. They never told anyone in their new town about their incest ways and were now free to do as they saw fit in public without worrying about being caught. Because getting caught wasn't all that bad for them. In fact, it went rather well, all things considered.

And if you ever asked Souta why he wasn't mad or upset or even hurt by the turn of events after they were caught, he'd say that it was impossible for him to be mad when the girl he had loved for so long told him she loved him for the first time in a more then sisterly way. They had kept it a secret for a while and they were good at keeping calm in public, but when Kagome said the 3 most special words a man will hear from a woman, he couldn't control himself.

Yup. He'd say it was definitely worth it.

Because Souta knew. Yup, he knew it was wrong and a lot of the people he loved got hurt for it, but when he was laying in bed with his arms wrapped securely around Kagome's waist, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Sorta well gone... kinda. But I have a feeling not a lot of people will be reading this anyway. Not a very popular pairing and I don't really suport it, I don't not support it but anyway... I find it interesting to say the least. I hope someone likes it... hopefully. It kinda just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head though it turned out completely different then I had planned... well bye :)


End file.
